Mistaken Identity
by sakura doll
Summary: Takari fic. Completed! 15 year old Hikari Yagami is a part time actress in an ad company. Takeru Ishida is the son of the owner of the most famous cell phone company in Japan. When they meet will love blossom? Plz plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Here's my second Takari fic. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review. On with story…

**Chapter 1:** The Lie

Hikari's POV

"I AM GONNA BE LATE!" I suddenly yelled startling my friends.

"Whoa, Hikari" Miyako covered her ears. "What's wrong?"

"I have got to go to work" I replied stuffing my bag in my bicycle basket and jumping on it.

"Well bye then see you at school tomorrow" She waved at me

"Bye" I swung my feet on the pedals and rode swiftly towards my workplace.

Hi! My name is Hikari Yagami and I am 15 years old. Too young to go to work, huh? But I was only working part time in Advertisement Company. You know, where they make ads and broadcast them on TV. My parents had to go abroad this year and I am living all alone in an apartment in the middle of the busiest part of the town. My parents send my allowance every month but even so I enjoy my work.

I quickly parked my bicycle and ran inside the building

"Hikari Yagami! You're late again" The director frowned at me.

"Sorry, sir" I mumbled. The director is a jovial man who rarely gets angry but recently he's been under a lot of pressure and gets worked up about little things that go wrong.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We're filming an ad on washing powder"

I quickly changed my clothes and joined my colleagues. Most of the girls were the same age as I was.

"Look at Natsumi" My friend Sakura whispered to me. Natsumi was the girl who played the lead role in the ads. She was very conceited and vain..

"I can't believe that she plays the lead role." Sakura looked annoyed. Sakura was the same age as I was. Her dream was to be an actress. That's why she took this job.

I giggled at Sakura's expression but I didn't bother about Natsumi. I was too used to her babblings by now.

Natsumi and I get along like fire and water. She is still trying to pay me back for putting mud in her make up powder.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Takeru's POV.

I sighed and stepped outside the car. I am Takeru Ishida. The son of the owner of the largest cellular phone company in Japan. My big brother is studying abroad. Once he completes his studies he would take over the business. My mother and father are always busy with work. So I help them by doing little things like fixing advertisement boards, fixing appointments etc. This was the reason why I was standing in the middle of the busiest part of town. I looked around to find the best place to fix an advertisement board. I looked at an apartment and pointed it out to one of the men next to me.

"How about over there? Who lives there?"

"A girl called Hikari Yagami. She lives alone. Her parents are abroad." One of the men told me.

"She works in an ad company" He added. "All right ask her if we can fix an ad board on the terrace near her house" I said wearily.

"Yes, sir"

Normal POV

The director waited for Hikari to get ready when a couple of men approached him.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Miss Hikari Yagami" said one of them.

The director raised his eyebrow. Miss?

"She's in her dressing room" He replied pointing to it.

The rest of the cast came over. "What's going on?"

"Why are they looking for Hikari?"

"I don't know. Let's find out" The director followed the men and the entire cast pressed their ears to the door wondering what was going on.

They could hear words like "Cellular phone company" "Mr. Takeru Ishida sent us". They could also hear Hikari saying, "No. Tell Mr. Takeru that I said no"

Outside…

"Takeru Ishida? Isn't he the son of the owner of a cellular company?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he's supposed to be 15 years old and really good looking too."

"There must be some love affair between him and Hikari"

Finally those men left and Hikari stepped out.

Hikari's POV

Those men wanted to fix an ad board near my apartment. My apartment was a pent house and I loved the view from the terrace. I didn't want some stupid ad board of some cellular phone near my apartment. I finally sent those men away and stepped out of my dressing room.

The director and the rest of the cast were standing there looking at those men.

"Uh Miss Hikari?" The director stammered.

"What? Miss?" I looked confused. What's going on?

"Why didn't you tell me that _the_ Takeru Ishida was in love with you" Sakura squealed.

"You shouldn't have rejected him"

Takeru in love? With me? I was just about to laugh out loud and tell Sakura that she was wrong.

"You can play the lead role in the ads from now on but you have to accept him" The director beamed.

The lead role? That sounded good at least I could get a salary raise.

"Yeah well he is so deeply in love with me" I lied. "But I thought that he was not good enough for me."

"No way I'm calling the company right now and you're going to accept him" said the director pulling out his cellular phone and punching a few numbers on it.

Uh-oh. He handed me the cell phone and I could hear the dial tone. What am I going to do now? Soon I could hear a voice. I held my breath. A recorded voice said "This number does not exist please check the number you have dialed." I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Tell Takeru that I accept" I said pretending to talk to one of Takeru Ishida's men.

After that I got to play the lead role in almost every ad and a good salary raise. All thanks to Takeru Ishida whom I've never even seen or met.

Two days later

The director came up to me "A man will be coming to the office today. He said he wants to meet you. He is a reporter from the magazine The Review."

"Mm" I replied barely listening. The director left. Half an hour later a man came to my dressing room.

"Are you Miss Hikari?" He asked.

"Yes, please sit down" I said.

"The director told you that I would be coming" He said.

"Uh yeah" I said. Oh no! Who is this guy? I don't remember what the director said. Ok Hikari, stay calm, I thought to myself.

I smiled at the man.

"Do you want to know about my relationship with Takeru Ishida" I told him thinking that he was a friend of the director.

"You have a relationship with Takeru Ishida?" The man coughed.

"Of course" I beamed. "I met him first at the Tokyo airport" I lied.

"You mind if I write it down" The man asked eagerly.

"No, go ahead" I replied absently. And I told him a string of stories about my fake relationship with Takeru Ishida.

An hour after the man had gone.

"What! He's a what! Why didn't you tell me that he was a reporter" I screamed at the director. Great! I had blabbed a whole lot of lies to a reporter. Takeru Ishida's definitely gonna kill me. I paced up and down in the director's office.

Then I sighed. There's nothing I can do about it now. I went home and flopped down on the bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

The next day…

"Hikari!" Sakura cried, "You're interview about your relationship with Takeru Ishida's become a great hit"

"Yeah and because of that I'm going to give an extra bonus" The director looked excited.

A bonus? That's really fantastic. I smiled victoriously at Natsumi who was gaping at me.

"Why don't you tell us the story yourself?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Sure" I said and I started the same string of lies all over again, happy to get such interested listeners.

Takeru's POV

"WHAT!" I shouted, staring at the latest copy of The Review.

"I am not in love with this girl, what's her name?"

"Hikari Yagami" said one of the men near me.

"It's a good thing neither her picture nor yours is printed here" added another man

"That's it!" I banged my fist on the table. "I'm going to talk to this girl myself."

"She works at an Advertisement company"

So I went over to the office and looked for her.

"Where can I find Miss Hikari Yagami?" I asked someone.

"She's over there" the woman pointed to a girl. She stood facing her back to me talking to a couple of people. She had shoulder length brown hair and seemed to be the same age as I was. When I stepped closer I could hear her saying

"I met him first at the Tokyo airport" I frowned and tapped her shoulder.

She swung her hair and turned around. I gasped. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Uh are you Miss Hikari Yagami?" I stammered.

"Yes, do you also want to hear my story about my relationship with Takeru Ishida?" she asked.

I wasn't surprised that she didn't know me. Not many people in the public have actually seen me. I didn't know what to say.

She looked at me.

"Hikari!" One of her friends called her. "Coming" She yelled back.

"Could meet me tomorrow at 10:00 am in front of the mall?" she asked

"Sure" I replied not knowing why I agreed.

"Good" she smiled at me. "What did you say your name was? T.K?" she asked

"Yes" I said "I'm T.K Takaishi"

**Author's note:** I hope you like that. Please send me your reviews and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be up soon. I think I'm gonna add more humor in the next chapter. Well anyway don't forget to R&R

Remember

More reviews Happy Sakura doll () faster chapters !

See ya!


	2. The favor

**Author's note:** I was very disappointed that I didn't get many reviews. Thanks for your review, Rock angewomon. Here's Chapter 2, anyway. So n'joy reading.

**Chapter 2:** The favor

Takeru's POV

I lay down on my bed. I couldn't understand why I had accepted her offer. It was 9:30 am. I wondered if I should go meet her. For some strange reason I couldn't get those beautiful chocolate brown eyes out of my head. I sighed loudly and finally pulled on some decent clothes and headed towards the mall. I decided to tell her who I really was. That would put her in her place.

"You should have done this yesterday," I told myself as I walked towards the mall.

She was already there, talking on her cell phone. I walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me and nodded acknowledging my arrival. She signaled me to wait and continued talking.

"You really should try for that ad. You're perfect for the job," she was saying, "I'll call you later," she finally said and hung up.

"Hello" she greeted me with a big smile.

"h-hi," I stammered.

"So you want to know about my relationship with Takeru Ishida too?"

I was about to tell her that I was Takeru Ishida, but I shut my mouth and decided to hear all the lies she had cooked up so I nodded.

"It's T.K, isn't it?" she asked me.

I nodded again. I felt like a nodding doll but somehow all what I had wanted to yell at her refused to come out of my mouth.

"Well, I'm going shopping. So you can accompany me and I'll tell you everything," she said and dragged me towards the nearest clothes store.

"I met him first in the Tokyo airport…" she began and for another 15 minutes chattered on about lots of places which she had been with him, all of which I've never even heard of.

She dumped some of her shopping bags (or rather all of them) in my hand and led me towards the next shop.

"What's wrong?" she stopped suddenly and asked me.

"Nothing," I replied startled.

"There, you finally talked. I was beginning to think you'd lost your tongue," she said with a laugh.

I almost dropped one of the bags in my surprise and blushed, "No really, you were doing all the talking,"

Now it was her turn to blush, "I'm sorry. For making you carry all the bags and for doing all the talking," She took two bags from my hand.

"You must think I'm a spendthrift. I just got a bonus this week, so I'll take you to a restaurant for lunch, my treat," she told me.

We spent the rest of the day in the mall; Hikari bought something from every shop we went to. I really thought that my arms would fall off.

"Hey T.K! Come over here," she waved to me, standing in front of an expensive looking restaurant.

"I've never eaten her before; my friends say that this place is really good. I finally saved enough money to eat here," she said excitedly.

But on the contrary, I always ate there I was about to say so but I stopped myself. What's wrong with you Takeru? You're supposed to tell her who you are and get things over with; instead you're out shopping with her. My mind scolded me, and I don't know why but something made me ignore it. She sat down at one of the tables and looked into the menu card.

"Man, this is daylight robbery." I heard her mumble.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No" she shook her head, "Go ahead, and order anything you like. It's on me,"

"You told me that you received a bonus, but it seems to me that you received a hundred bonuses more like,"

She frowned, "I didn't mean to offend you," I said hastily.

"No, no. I didn't get offended. But I guess you're right. I've got a rise in my salary and a bonus and I had saved a bit of my allowance as well. It's been a while since I came to the mall, you see."

I nodded. That _was _obvious. We had quite a delicious meal. Just as we were waiting for the dessert to arrive I asked her,

"Do you live all alone?"

She nodded, "Yes, My parents work abroad. They send my allowance every month, but I get bored at home so I go to work. What about you? Do you work as well?"

I didn't know what to reply to that, "N-No actually I'm looking for a part time job as well," I muttered.

"I'll try to get you one," she said generously. The dessert arrived and we dug into our plates. We ate our meal in silence (which was quite surprising because I thought she was incapable of keeping quiet)

"Shall I walk you home?" I asked her once we left the mall. She shook her head, "No I'll take a taxi. My house is a bit far. Well I'll see you later then T.K" she said and left.

I stared after her. What did she mean by that?

Hikari's POV

The next day

"Good evening, Sakura," I greeted my friend as I reached my office.

"Hello Hikari. The director wants to see you. He seems very excited for some reason." Sakura told me.

"Ok, I'll go and see him then,"

I knocked the door.

"Come in"

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked stepping into the room

"Ah have a seat Miss Hikari," The director beamed at me. I smiled at myself. Maybe this Takeru Ishida thing was a good thing after all. I got a bonus and a lot of respect around the place (which I deserve).

"Hey you, bring Miss Hikari some orange juice," he commanded

"Apple juice please," I corrected with a superior look.

"Sure," the director nodded.

"Anyway," he went on, "I wanted to see you because of your recent popularity," he coughed and I nodded yes, all this Takeru Ishida thing. "Our company has had a lot profit recently,"

"That's good" I said.

"So we'd like to host a party and our special guest of honor is Mr. Takeru Ishida himself. And since you're his girlfriend, why don't you invite him yourself?"

"Good idea," I murmured absently, sipping my apple juice and then it struck me with a force of stampeding buffaloes, "WHAT!" I spluttered over my apple juice, "You want to me do…What!" I yelled springing to my feet. "No way! There's no way I'm going to do that!" I screamed.

"But—but it's too late," the director stammered, "We've already issued the invitations to our staff and our head office."

"You fool!" I shouted quite beside myself with fury, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"We're really sorry. It quite slipped my mind…" the director said very frustrated.

"Great, just great," I muttered to myself flopping on the chair, "It slipped your mind and now look what you've gotten me into. I've got to invite someone I don't even know."

Fortunately the director didn't hear what I said and kept on rambling,

"None of us have even seen the lad…"

I jumped, "What did you just say? You haven't seen him? In that case just leave it to me, I, Hikari Yagami will make sure your party is a success," I announced, a plan formulating in my mind.

"Thank you," the director said relief flooding in his voice. "The party is next weekend, you have lots of time. It's only Monday today. You can invite him anytime you like."

"Sure. I'd better get to work then sir." I replied leaving.

It was Wednesday evening and I was returning home. I had left work early since I had come in the afternoon directly after school. I had still one more day to put my plan in action. Then maybe I might get through this situation alive. I suddenly remembered something. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and punched some numbers.

Takeru's POV

I was attending an interview from international reporters. It was actually my dad's job. But my dad had gone to Okinawa for some business meetings. So I was stuck attending this dumb interview since I knew most of the company's proceedings and the fact that my brother was busy with his studies all most all the time I had to attend these boring interviews.

"It's really amazing, how a 15 year old boy is actually involved in managing a huge company like this. Do you really enjoy this Mr. Ishida?"

I almost groaned. This is probably the millionth time I'm answering this question. I gave the reporter my best smile,

"Actually…" I began, but my cell phone rang. Feeling a little thankful, I excused myself and walked a little away to answer, my personal assistant tagging along with his face still glued to the laptop he was holding.

"Hello?" My heart skipped a beat as a cheerful voice answered.

"Hi T.K!"

"Oh hello Hikari, what's up?"

"I wanted to know, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

My personal assistant checked my schedule and nodded.

"Yeah I am."

"That's great! Listen I've got a perfect job for you. Why don't you come to my house tomorrow? And I'll take you to meet the director."

"Umm…ok. When do I have to meet you?"

"At 4, if it's ok with you. Oh and bring some money for a taxi. I'm a little broke, and it will be more dignified to go in a taxi."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then," I said and hung up.

"Was that your girlfriend?" the nosy reporter suddenly asked me. I jumped out of my skin and blushed, "No of course not," I snapped. But my heart couldn't help but agree with what she said.

I glanced at the clock on my table. 2:30 pm. I have to meet her in a little while. I wondered if I should tell her who I really was. I closed my eyes and immediately her pretty chocolate brown eyes flashed inside my head. What's wrong with me? Every time I think about her my heart starts to beat twice its normal rate. Is this what the call the feeling of love?

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late" I grabbed my wallet and dashed out of the room.

I walked down the busy streets, still debating whether to tell her who I really was. I finally decided to keep it a secret for a little while at least. And besides I don't think she's going to believe me even if I did.

Hikari's POV

I was pacing up and down in my room. The doorbell rang. I rushed and opened the door.

"You finally came,"

A brown haired boy about my age entered the house. It was Daisuke, a classmate of mine. I had asked him to act like Takeru Ishida. (A/N: Daisuke does NOT have a crush on Hikari)

"So what do I have to do?"

"Here wear this," I said handing him a coat and a pair of glasses. "Now do exactly as I say…" I began.

I was so involved it instructing him that I didn't notice the time slip by. The doorbell suddenly rang. Puzzled, I went to the door and peered through the keyhole. Oh my goodness! T.K. What is he doing here? Then I remembered, I was the one that invited him.

"Listen Daisuke, My friend T.K is here and I want you to act in front of him. Do just what I told you to alright."

Daisuke nodded.

I opened the door, "Hello!" I said beaming at T.K. Then I bent low and mouthed to him, "Takeru Ishida is here,"

Takeru's POV

I was surprised at what she said. She let me in and I looked around. I saw a boy with brown hair about my age standing in middle of the hall. I studied him closely and asked her,

"This is Takeru?" She nodded.

The boy was about to say something, but I cut him by bursting into laughter. I collapsed onto the sofa clutching at my stomach,

"I don't believe it," I gasped still laughing.

Hikari frowned at me, "You don't believe me?"

I shook my head trying to suppress my giggles. She suddenly lunged at the boy with brown hair and grabbed his collar.

"You're useless Daisuke!" she yelled glaring at him and shaking him at the same time, "Even T.K didn't believe you. You're hopeless! Damn it. What am I going to do now?" she slumped on the floor and buried her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She rushed over and sat next me. "You have to help me. I'm in a great fix right now."

"What's the trouble?"

"The director is hosting a party and he wants me to invite Takeru Ishida, but I don't even know him let alone being in love with him."

She said all this in one breath and I had trouble digesting it.

"Actually his men came over a few days ago, they said something about fixing an advertisement board near my house. I don't know what the director and the others overheard but they simply assumed that I was in love with him. I meant to tell them the truth but the sudden popularity attracted me and I kinda got carried away, I guess."

So that's what happened, I thought. "So you brought this guy to act like m—I mean Takeru, then?"

She nodded, looking downcast, "Don't worry. I'll help you train him."

"There's not enough time. The party is this coming weekend"

"It's not too hard" I said getting up and walking over to the boy. "You need to stand straight and look dignified. Don't stoop like that."

The boy glared at me but did what I said.

"Okay…"I started.

"Hold it!" Hikari said coming over. "Daisuke I don't think I need your help anymore. I've got a perfect person for the job." Both the boy and I looked at her.

"But I still get my allowance?" The boy asked hopefully.

"No, of course not" She snapped and sent him off.

"Who is this perfect person?" I asked curiously watching the boy leave.

She giggled, "You, silly"

My eyes bulged out, "What!"

"I want you to act as Takeru Ishida" she said. "Please?" she added putting on puppy dog eyes.

I sighed and nodded. How did I get stuck in this mess?

"Yay, Thank you so much, TK" she cried jumping up and down.

**Author's note:** That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please please review.

Coming up on Mistaken Identity:- The party

The big party has finally arrived and Takeru has to act like himself.

Will Hikari find out the truth about Takeru?


	3. The party

**Author's note:** I've finally finished the third chapter. Special thanks to my reviewers. Hope you like this chapter. I'll type the next chapter real soon, promise.

Disclaimer; I don't own digimon, get it?

**Chapter 3 **

Recap:

"Who is this perfect person?" I asked curiously watching the boy leave.

She giggled, "You, silly"

My eyes bulged out, "What!"

"I want you to act as Takeru Ishida" she said. "Please?" she added putting on puppy dog eyes.

I sighed and nodded. How did I get stuck in this mess?

"Yay, Thank you so much, TK" she cried jumping up and down.

Takeru's POV

"When is this party?" I asked.

"Saturday evening at 6" she replied, "Oh, by the way, about the job I said I'd get you, could you wait till the party is over?" she asked handing me some tea.

"Sure," I replied. I took one sip and spluttered. The tea was salty.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied.

But I think she noticed the disgusted look on my face. I watched as she sipped her tea. Her face slowly turned blue. She placed her hand on her mouth and rushed to the bathroom and spat it all out. "Ugh!" she said coming out. "I'm really sorry, TK. Now you know that I'm a very bad cook," she replied flushing slightly as she emptied the tea in the sink.

"It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes," I said and stood up. "I'll see you at the party then. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sure. Thanks. You'd better rent a good car by the way. You're supposed to look rich,"

I nodded trying my best not to smile.

"Goodbye!" she called as I left.

Saturday evening.

I came out of the house dressed in best clothes.

"Shall we go then, Mr. Ishida?" the chauffeur asked me.

I nodded and he opened the door. We reached Hikari's apartment within seconds.

"I'll be right back." I told the chauffeur and raced up the stairs.

Hikari's POV

I was waiting impatiently. Where is he? I paced up and down and kept on smoothing down my dress. The door bell rang. "Finally!" I said and rushed to open it.

I gasped as I opened the door. T.K stood there wearing a blazer and for the first time I noticed how good looking he was. His blond hair was combed neatly and I didn't realize that his eyes were so captivating. I kept staring at him until he suddenly cleared his throat and asked me, "Is something wrong with my dress?"

"No it's absolutely perfect," I said a little dreamily. Then it struck me that I was staring. I blushed furiously and bent down. "Shall we go?" he asked stretching out his arm. Trembling slightly I caught hold of it and walked out of my house.

We walked down the stairs in silence. I glanced at him once and he smiled at me, that made blush so I decided not to look at him. When we reached the car I stopped in surprise

"What the—..?"

He opened the door and I climbed in frowning at him. He got in and nodded at the chauffeur who started the car. I rounded on him at once.

"Why did you rent such an expensive car?"

Takeru's POV

"Isn't it good enough?" I asked in mock surprise. She glared at me and turned away her head in the air,

"Well I'm not going to pay. Who asked you to rent a Rolls Royce, huh? And I don't have any money at the moment. Do you have any idea how expensive this dress was?" she demanded.

"Don't worry. This car is—um…my friend's you see." I said unable to conceal a smile. "And if he does ask for any money, I'll pay ok?"

"Oh, alright. And stop smirking, just because you're cute doesn't mean you can seduce me with your smile," she said and suddenly looked away as though realizing what she had said.

Did she just say that I was cute? I blushed. I wonder if she likes m… I blushed again and shook that thought away from my head. We finally arrived to the place where the party was held.

"Well then let's go inside," I said.

Hikari's POV (A/N: Sorry if the sudden change of POV's is confusing.)

I stepped out of the car with TK. Even before we entered a large number of reporters swarmed around him asking tons of questions. Amazing! I thought, this guy must be an excellent actor if people believe he's the real Takeru Ishida when he hasn't even started acting.

"You look great, Hikari!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed turning around. Sakura's dress was simple but it looked nice on her, "You're looking pretty too,"

"I must say, great choice," she said.

"Yeah I spent hours choosing," I said thinking that she was talking about my dress.

"Not that, silly. I mean…" She cocked her head towards TK and then gave me a small wink. I blushed and was about to protest but he walked towards me and put his arm around my shoulder which made me go redder than I even was (if it was possible)

"Hello, we haven't met," Sakura said grinning.

"Take your hand off," I hissed trying to nudge him with my elbow, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Takeru. Nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand.

"Sakura" my friend replied shaking hands with him. The director walked towards us,

"Ah. Thank you so much for coming Mr. Ishida." He said heartily shaking hands with TK.

"The pleasure's all mine,"

The director almost dragged TK away and began to introduce him to his friends and other people. While TK was talking, the director came up to me and whispered,

"Could you ask one of those men to bring Mr. Ishida something to drink," I sighed and nodded. But when I came back, to my utmost annoyance TK was surrounded by a large group of girls, all of whom I worked with. I felt my blood boil. I pretended not to notice but that was until I heard an all too familiar giggle which I was dreading to hear. I turned around to see Natsumi talking to TK, standing in front of the entire group. I knew at once that she was flirting with him. That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed up to the large group of girls and forced myself through the crowd. I firmly grasped TK's hand and said curtly to Natsumi,

"Excuse us for a moment please,"

I was about to leave when Natsumi hissed, "Afraid I'll steal your boyfriend?"

I shot her a death glare and marched away dragging TK with me. When we were well away from the group I let go of his hand and looked away. I began to feel embarrassed about what I had done.

"You jealous?" TK asked me.

"No, certainly not," I said refusing to look at him, "I just didn't want them to find out that you aren't the real Takeru,"

"Oh."

Is it just me or did his voice sound a little disappointed? I wondered. I shyly looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. I determined to reduce the tension in the situation. Without thinking I grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me startled.

"Look at you, how did you get so messy." I reached and straightened his collar and then tried to flatten his hair but it was too messy. He was staring at me, a confused expression on his face. His hair felt soft and warm beneath my fingers.

"You two really make a great couple." A voice came from behind.

"Sakura!" I cried. Then realizing what I was doing jumped back and blushed.

"Come on. The director is looking for you two. It's almost dinner time." She said and left after giving me an annoying grin.

I scowled as she left and then turned to TK, "Let's get going then,"

He nodded and followed me. Just as we were about to reach the dinner table an elderly man approached us. He smiled at TK and shook hands with him, "I just can't believe it…"he started to say.

"Believe what?" I asked nervously wondering if he saw through our plan. I reached up and tried to flatten TK's hair again as though that might make him believe that TK was Takeru.

The man didn't hear what I said (or pretended not to) but continued,

"…that I'm actually meeting the renowned Takeru Ishida himself," He patted TK on the shoulder and left. I let out a sigh of relief, "We'd better hurry, _Takeru, _or else the director might explode," I said stressing on his name.

Takeru's POV

I grinned at her and we sat at the dinner table. I didn't know why she had been upset, but I was glad that she was back to normal. "Phew! I really thought that man saw through our plan," she whispered to me.

I nodded as though agreeing but she went on, "So far so good. I can't believe these people are so dense, they didn't even realize that you aren't Takeru,"

I almost laughed out loud. Look who's calling them dense and here I was thinking that she was dense for not realizing that I was Takeru Ishida. I took a deep breath and decided to tell her my true identity. But as opened my mouth to speak she said,

"I wouldn't believe even for a million dollars if you told me you're Takeru" she said munching on her food.

I nearly fell of my chair. What the—? I stared at her, bemused. Guess I should wait for a little longer then, I sighed and concentrated on eating my food.

Finally the party came to an end (A/N: I'm lazy to type what happened during this time so just assume they danced or something )

The director made us stay till all the guests left. I could see Hikari yawning next to me. She was doing this the fifth time within the hour but I couldn't blame her I felt sleepy myself.

"Thank heavens! There goes the last one," Hikari said as the last guests left. "Now I can get home and catch some well deserved sleep," she said stretching herself.

"I'll drop you home," I offered.

"You still have your friend's car?"

"Yeah"

"Oh good. I'm too tired to walk."

We walked up to the car. My chauffeur greeted me with a smile,

"You're back, Mr. Ish—,"

"Yes!" I said loudly startling the chauffeur and Hikari, "We enjoyed a lot,"

I opened the door for Hikari and then hissed at him, "Don't call me by my name,"

He nodded and sat inside.

"Are you alright TK?" Hikari asked me with concern, "You seem very frustrated all of a sudden,"

"I'm fine," I replied, "really," I added when she looked disbelievingly. She suddenly leaned against my shoulder making me blush.

"You know, I hope the real Takeru doesn't hear what I've done," she said half in a whisper that I could barely hear her.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sure he'd be plotting to kill me for ruining his reputation," she replied closing her eyes.

I would never in a million years think of killing you Hikari I thought absentmindedly as I stared at her. She had fallen asleep already. Somehow the return journey seemed much longer that the previous one had been. But somehow I felt happy and…right around her. She snuggled closed to me in her sleep making me blush even more. The chauffeur glanced at the rearview mirror and said grinning, "Well, Master Takeru, I never thought I'd ever see the day you'd fall in love,"

"David" (A/N: couldn't think of another name. It's the chauffeur's name by the way) I stammered blushing harder "It isn't love. She's just my friend,"

"Everyone in love says that," he said with a know it all smile.

I didn't know what to reply for that I contended myself by looking out of the window pretending I was enjoying the scenery though I kept stealing glances at her.

When we finally reached her house I tapped her shoulder, "Hikari wake up," but she pushed my hand away and cuddled more comfortably against me. My cheeks went red again but I kept trying after ten minutes she finally woke up (only half awake though) and I half carried her to her house. She walked in and sleepily said good bye to me. I waited till she locked the front door and left.

**Author's note **Well that's the end of chapter three. I'm gonna bring some Action/adventure in the next chapter I think. Anyway see you guys soon and plz plz don't forget to review!

Next time on Mistaken Identity

Hikari gets kidnapped because of Takeru.

Takeru finally figures out his feelings but is it too late?

And at least now will Hikari find out who he really is?


	4. Kidnapped!

**Author's note:** I know you're all really mad at me. I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry about the delay. I got caught up with school work and my finals start in a week.

I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this fic.

**Chapter 3**

Takeru's POV

A week had passed since the party. And Hikari and I started spending more time together, if not, at least we would talk on the phone at least thrice everyday. As usual she would do all the talking and tell more about her job and the weird ads she acted in.

I rushed to the hall where the meeting was supposed to take place. There was going to be a boring meeting on business dealings. I hated such meetings but my father insisted on me attending it. I was sure he just wanted to show me off, but I didn't care. I just wished that my big brother Yamato would hurry up and graduate from University. Then maybe I could lead a _normal _teenage life.

Two hours of the meeting had finally gotten over. Phew! Most often I almost fell asleep during meetings. I would never forget one embarrassing situation when I snored during a five hour meeting. Well _five hours!_ No human could get through that alive. I was sure that everyone else was also asleep. I mean come on, who could actually listen to the droning of a lawn mower for five whole hours. (Well the man's voice was just like the lawn mower that I began to wonder whether I was in a meeting or in the garden whilst Jon was mowing the lawn) But fortunately for me I managed to disguise my snore as a cough and no one seemed to notice. (A/N: Jon is the name of the gardener)

But unlike all other days today was different instead of sleeping like I was usually do, my mind kept flickering towards a pretty brown haired girl and my heart would flutter when her dazzling smile flashed through my brain. Finally as the meeting was about to end the tea was served. I absently took my tea and poured it in the saucer and placing the saucer to my lips began drinking my tea.

"Mr. Takeru, what are you doing?" an American man named Mark beside suddenly asked shaking me from my thoughts.

Everyone in the room was staring at me, I flushed and placed the saucer from which I was drinking on the table and excused myself and left for the wash room. My father was glaring at me, I grinned sheepishly and left.

I splashed water on my face. Damn! What is wrong with me? My father was going to bring the house down tonight for sure, knowing him. I guess I have to skip dinner tonight and make the least possible contact with him for the rest of the week till he cools off a bit. An unbidden memory raced through my head

Flashback

I had met Hikari when I was going home from the office that day. I asked David to drop me off and told him that I would come home by myself.

"Hikari!" I called crossing the road walking towards her.

"TK!" she exclaimed joyfully. "Fancy meeting you here"

"I was just walking by,"

"I was going to work,"

"Oh," I said feeling disappointed that it was going to be a short meeting.

I don't know if she read my mind but she smiled at me and said, "but let's have some tea. There's a place I know that sells great tea, come on I'll take you, and it's just around the corner,"

Just around the corner, my foot. I cursed as I followed her so as not to lose her in the crowd. Why we have been walking for ten minutes!

"The climate is really hot." I said without thinking as I wiped sweat off my brow.

Being used to travel by sophisticated air conditioned cars all the time I really didn't know that weather could be so steaming hot.

She stopped and gave me a weird look, "What, have you been living in the arctic or something? The weather is this hot _every summer._"

Luckily I didn't have to answer as the lady in the shop suddenly called out to Hikari. This shop was so small that no one could actually see if it was there. It was almost squeezed in between two neighboring shops. Now I knew how butter felt in between two slices of bread.

"I know what your thinking, but never judge a book by its cover. The shop may be small, but Ms Ayase's teas are always _the _best." She said.

Our tea arrived very quickly and I waited for a while to let it cool off before drinking it. I looked around for Hikari who suddenly came from behind me.

"Where's your tea?" I asked her.

"I finished"

"So soon?" My tea was still burning hot.

"It's easy," she said smugly, "Pour it in the saucer and then drink it. It'll cool off quickly,"

"What?"

"Just do as I say,"

I nodded and poured it, but spilled most of it on the ground.

"Watch it! Here I'll show you," she grabbed my hand and said, "Hold the saucer firmly, and pour it carefully," she held my hands and helped me. I blushed tomato red, hoping she wouldn't notice. "There, drink it now,"

I drank and it was much cooler. It was not like I didn't know this fact but my father was very strict about my manners and I don't think he'd pleased seeing me lap up my tea like a dog.

"Do it every time you drink tea," she said and glanced at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I'm so late! The director's gonna kill me for sure, Bye TK!" she called over her shoulder and ran off.

End of Flashback

Surprising how her habits were rubbing on me so quickly. She always seems to have a great influence on me. Besides this, now a days, I spend most of my time just thinking about her. Just as I walked out of the washroom my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"TK, canyoupleasecomeshoppingwithmeSakuraisbusyandthere'sabigsale," Hikari said all in one breath.

"Slow down! Repeat what you said in _English"_

She took a deep breath and said, "Can you please come shopping with me? Sakura is busy and there's a big sale"

"Yeah sure, when do you want me to come?"

"Can you _really _come?" she squealed, "I'll meet you at 4 outside the market ok?"

"Sure"

"You're so sweet, see ya!"

I hung up. Does she really think I'm sweet? I wondered feeling a tiny blush creep to my cheeks.

(Time gap)

"Well you're just in time," Hikari said as I came running to meet up with her.

We spent two and half hours dashing around the market. It seemed quite new to me for I had never been out shopping for veggies before.

"I never knew they put a sale for vegetables as well," I commented.

"You're so weird TK, every year during the harvest season they put a sale on vegetables. Sometimes I wonder if you're from another planet," she said with a shrug. I didn't know what to say so I pretended not to have heard her. As we walked back she said, "I wish something interesting would come up besides,"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I'm asking too much, but even though these recent events have been stressing I felt that finally light had been added to my dull life. I wish something more interesting would happen in my life,"

I nodded mutely.

"We're here," she said as we ran up the steps leading to her apartment. I placed the bags on the kitchen table.

"Since you were kind enough to come shopping with me, I'll bake you a cake in return,"

"You really don't have to…"

"But I insist," she persisted.

"Ok," I said.

"Great," she said and ran out and brought out a recipe book and the things she needed. She sat in the middle of the room and began preparing the batter. Half an hour went by and by now besides her hands, her hair, the couch and the floor were splattered with batter. I tried to help but she wouldn't let me.

"I've made a huge mess," she sighed. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Could you bring it here, Tk?" she asked.

I brought the phone and stretched it out to her. She looked at me and said impatiently, "Well? Look at my hands," she showed her dirty hands. "Keep it on my ear,"

I blushed but did as I was told.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Miyako! It's been a while hasn't it?" she squealed. I felt my cheeks burn as the tips of my fingers kept brushing her cheeks. She spoke for 20 minutes and I was feeling extremely uncomfortable by now. Her hair was now touching the back of my hand and I knew that my face was beet red by now. A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts,

"TK, you can remove your hand now. I hung up ages ago," I looked up and she was gazing at me strangely. I felt so embarrassed that I quickly removed my hand and blurted, "I have to go now, bye," and with I dashed out of her house as though a pack of wolves were chasing me. I ran all the way home trying to forget what happened but the more I tried to forget the more it seemed to keep popping in my head.

A few hours later

I was laying on my bed my hand over my forehead. I thought about all the recent happenings in my life ever since I met Hikari. I let a long sigh and finally admitted to myself that I _really do_ _love her_. Every time I talked to her or saw her smile I blushed like crazy, so I knew for sure that I'd fallen in love. I decided to tell her immediately and my true identity (hoping she wouldn't get mad) so I picked up my phone.

Hikari's POV

I stared at the sky. The stars were very beautiful, I sighed and leaned against the railing of the balcony trying to figure out this strange feeling I felt every time I was with TK. I thought about it for a while and started feeling dizzy, so decided to take a walk. I glanced at my watch, it was only 7:30, so I decided to go the nearest supermarket and get something to eat.

I walked slowly on the pavement kicking a stone as I went. Just then my phone rang,

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hikari, it's TK," I felt warm inside on hearing his voice.

"What's up?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"Listen, I'm sorry I acted like I did, in the afternoon"

"It's ok,"

"There's something I want to tell you," he said a little hesitantly.

I froze at his words "What is it?"

"Can I meet you now?"

"Sure I'm at…." I was cut off as somebody grabbed me from behind. A cloth was placed over mouth. I tried to scream but I could make only muffled sounds. I knew I was losing consciousness quickly. It reminded me of the movie that I'd seen earlier in which the heroin was kidnapped by the villain just like this…. Darn it this isn't the time to be thinking about movies.

"TK…help me…" I mumbled before hitting the ground and falling into complete darkness. The last thing I knew was TK was yelling my name into the phone.

A little while later

I woke up to find my hands and my legs tied. I was blindfolded but not gagged. I felt as though I was lying on a bed. I moaned and tried to turn over.

"You're awake," I heard a grouchy voice. Judging by the loudness of his voice I assumed that he was standing outside the door of the room I was in.

"What do you want with me?" I asked spitefully even though my voice was hoarse.

"Tough one aren't you? How do I know what the boss wants with you, and even if I did I'm not going to tell you," he replied.

"At least you can get me some food,"

The man grunted

"Hey, even the dying get a last wish," I said pretending to be calm.

"You've got a lot of spunk girl, but I'm not doing anything against my boss's wishes," he said. I heard footsteps and I knew that he had left. I sighed and struggled again but it seemed hopeless. After about ten minutes, I heard footsteps. At first I thought it was the man who was standing guard, but I was wrong the footsteps were coming from the window.

I gulped wondering who it was. I lay still with baited breath for my predator to come….

**Author's note:** Phew! That's end of this chapter. I'm working hard on my finals but I'll try to update before it starts! Please please review! Thanks

LOL,

sakura doll


	5. His true identity

**Author's note: ** I'm really sorrrrrrrrrrrryy for the long delay. I had so much stuff to do that I completely forgot about updating this fic. Well neways here's the last chapter. It's a bit short but I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5**

Hikari's POV

The footsteps were very close now. I heard a gentle noise of the window being pushed open. I could feel a pair of hands undoing my wrists and my feet, finally my blindfold was removed. Instinctively I turned around and a pair of bright blue eyes bored into mine. I gasped,

"TK! What...how...?" I wanted to ask him so many things but all I did was leap into his arms, my tears soaking his blue t shirt.

"What took you so long, you fool?" I asked him raising my head and looking at him.

"So that's the gratitude I get for rescuing you, do I?" he asked in pretend annoyance.

I smiled softly and said, "Sorry...you don't know haw happy I am to see you here. But how did you know where to find me?" I asked puzzled.

He showed me his cell phone and there was a message that said, _"If you want to find your girlfriend come alone to the abandoned house behind the theatre at 8 tonight,"_ I blushed on reading the part about the girlfriend thing and then glanced at my watch

"It's seven thirty, now"

"I just decided to make a change of plans, besides I think I have a hunch of who your kidnapper might be," he said

"So this was all meant for you and I am just bait?"

"Kinda like that." he said and then his expression changed into a look of seriousness, "I'm sorry, you got into this mess because of me,"

I laughed softly and replied, "Oh don't get so formal, I was the one that wished for adventure right? And besides, I knew you'd come to rescue me,"

A faint tint of red appeared in his cheeks and he looked away before saying, "Well we have no time to waste. Let's get out of here,"

Normal POV

Takeru tried the door and surprisingly it was open. "He didn't even lock the door!" said Hikari amazed, "Some kidnappers."

"Follow me," Takeru whispered to Hikari. She nodded and tiptoed after him. Just as they entered a huge dark room, somebody yanked Hikari from behind. She shrieked, "TK!"

Takeru whipped around, "Hikari!" he tried to clutch at her but was too late. The lights were suddenly and Takeru heard a voice from the corner of the room, "Long time no see,"

A man of about 30 yrs old stepped out of the shadows holding Hikari tightly with a gun pressed against her temple.

"You! You're or rather were my father's secretary, Kano Sasaki!" Takeru blurted forgetting that Hikari didn't know who he really was.

"That's right. I'm surprised you remember me," the man replied smirking.

"I had a feeling it would be you. But why did you do all this?" Takeru asked quite certain of the answer.

"Why? You ask me why?" the man asked incredulously while absently removing the gun he held against Hikari's forehead, "You know the answer to that question. I was supposed to be the manager of the company, but your father chose a 15 year old kid over me. You haven't the slightest idea of the humiliation I suffered because of that, Mr. Takeru Ishida!" he finished making Takeru wish that he hadn't asked that question. He glanced nervously at Hikari who expression was unreadable.

"Do you have any idea..." he went on.

"Hold it!" came a sudden sharp voice. Hikari wrenched herself free from the man partly taking advantage of the fact that he had removed the gun and partly due to her anger.

"Let me get this straight," she said half in a whisper as she walked towards him. He gulped as she suddenly grabbed his collar and yelled, "YOU ARE TAKERU ISHIDA!"

She forced him against the wall and quickly whispered in his ear, "Quick open the window, let's get out," Takeru didn't need to be told twice, in a flash of lightening he wrenched open the window and the two of them jumped on to the roof.

The man apparently startled by this sudden outburst quickly picked up his gun and hit the intercom button yelling instructions to his men to catch the two of them.

Takeru half dragging Hikari led her around the house towards the garden, "We have to jump," he said wondering if she was mad at him or not but fortunately for him Hikari who was scared of heights had temporarily forgotten her anger. She gulped clutching at his hand, "Do we have to?" she looked at him pleadingly, "I'm scared of heights," she added in an undertone looking a little flustered. "Well unless you want to go back and face them," he replied jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards the attic window. Hikari could hear the footsteps closing in on the window.

"No!" she replied shaking her head fiercely.

"In that case this is the only way," he replied suddenly dragging her close to him and scooping her up in his hands as though she was as light as feather.

"Wha...What are you doing?" Hikari stammered blushing furiously.

"Isn't that obvious?" he jumped off the roof onto the bushes below. Hikari screamed her lungs out as they plummeted towards the ground.

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked from underneath her.

"Yeah," she said jumping off him and brushing her skirt.

"Hey I'm sorry …."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC…." She yelled but never got to complete her sentence for her voice was drowned by loud sirens. (A/N; Imagine that!)

"What's that?" she asked distracted.

"Just the police," he replied smoothly. "Another one of my brilliant plans. I guessed that it was Kano Sasaki who was after all this. He not as smart as he thinks…he just has a huge ego."

"Well's let the police take care of them." She said glaring at him, "You," she added poking him the chest, "don't try to change the subject. How could you not tell me? Damn all those stupid things I told you…I can't believe you never said a word. You're Horrible Takeru Ishida. Terrible, Atrocious... I'll never forgive you! You hear that NEVER!" she screamed her voice a little lower because she was half blushing due to embarrassment.

Takeru stared at her amused. Even though she was mad at him, she looked cute. On a sudden impulse he pulled her close and kissed her. Hikari froze in surprise.

He quickly broke off and whispered, "I guess you're not mad anymore," and he walked off towards the gate leaving Hikari lost in her own thoughts.

She stared at him, then coming back to her senses, she blushed furiously and ran after him yelling, "Hey are you thinking that I am going to forgive you because of that?"

He stopped as she caught up to him, "Well aren't you?"

"No, of course not! What you did is unforgivable!"

"Come on Hikari. You're talking as though I committed a huge crime," he said, "And you told me that you'd never believe me if I told you that I was Takeru Ishida." He added seeing her about to protest.

Hikari who had opened her mouth quickly shut it flushing. _How could she have said something so stupid?_

Having nothing to answer she simply 'hmped' and stormed off with her nose in the air. When the two of the stepped out, they were greeted by David, the chauffeur,

"I'm glad you two are alright," he said with a smile.

Hikari stared at the Rolls Royce behind him, "Don't tell me…" she asked, her voice faint.

"Yup," Takeru beamed, "It's mine," He opened the door for her. She stared at him and then hesitantly got inside and settled herself as far from him as possible. _Man! I can't believe all those stupid things I told him…and all this time he was Takeru Ishida. Worst of all I even got Daisuke to act as him in front of him. This is so embarrassing! _ She thought leaning against the window blushing at her thoughts.

"Still mad?" Takeru asked peering over her shoulder.

She shook her head and laughed softly, "No, Maybe its better that you are Takeru Ishida. Then I needn't be afraid that the real Takeru's gonna sue me,"

Takeru frowned, "What makes you think that I'm not going to do that?"

"You wouldn't"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You just wouldn't," she responded plainly. The car tires screeched to halt as they reached Hikari's apartment.

Takeru got off and walked her to her front door. He quickly gave her a hug and asked her, "So now that's out of the bag, shall we go on our first official date tomorrow?"

She laughed again, "Hey someone's in a hurry. I thought I needed a break after my little adventure,"

"Well…it's just that my older brother Yamato will finish his college next week and if he gets popular you might change your mind and want to go out with him,"

Hikari put her finger on her chin and pretended to think, "That's not a bad idea, you know maybe I should ditch you for him," she said walking inside the house.

"Hey!" he called indignantly.

She looked back at him, and he was pouting. She turned, ran to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, startling him.

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

She blushed and nodded slightly.

"Yes!" he yelled punching his fist in the air. Hikari giggled at his enthusiasm and waved him goodbye as he walked downstairs.

She stared as the Rolls Royce disappeared, her mind in a whirl of thoughts. All the recent events that had happened in her life ran in her mind like a movie being fast forwarded.

The last few weeks had been extremely adventures and she had experienced a mixture of feelings, joy, sorrow, even at time's fear…

And most important of all, she experienced the feeling of true love….

all because of a….

Mistaken identity.

Le fin.

**Author's note: **And that's all folks. Hope you liked the ending. I finally finished it. Sorry it was short and here's a message to one of my reviewers who threatened to kill me. This chapter is dedicated to you. So please don't kill me I'm too young to die! Sorry if there were any mistakes coz I didn't run a spell check and I typed it in a hurry. Please drop ur reviews ppl! Happy holidays!

Signing off

sakura doll.


End file.
